1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, which has a telephone function, a data communication function, and a visual telephone function. The present invention also relates to a visual telephone system using the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Good operability is required in realizing a visual telephone system comprising a visual telephone function appended to a mobile communication terminal having a telephone function and a data communication function using a communication unit which is capable of high-speed data transmission, such as PDC (Personal Digital Cellular), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) and PHS (Personal Handy-phone System), in addition to WCDMA (Wide band CDMA), CDMA 2000, and the like, which are being developed as next-generation technology.
The reason for this is that, for example, when a telephone call has been received, the person receiving the call moves his ear and mouth near to the mobile communication terminal and speaks. In the case of a visual telephone call, he speaks while watching the face of the caller which is displayed on a display at a fixed distance from his own ear and mouth.
However, when a visual telephone function has been appended to the mobile communication terminal as mentioned above, it is not possible to know which type of call has been received. This makes it difficult to smoothly receive telephone calls and visual telephone calls.
In order to receive calls smoothly, the user needs to know in advance which type of call is being received. After confirming the type of the received call, the user must activate functions for that mode.